My One Direction Love Story
by Jdog1995
Summary: had to reload it. sorry if there still error computer doesnt catch them all. i dont own one direction or nandos.
1. Chapter 1

Today the day, finally one direction signing I can't wait to finally meet these 5 beautiful men! My boyfriend Chris although one direction are the most beautiful boys on the face of the earth, I still love him to death. Surprisingly he's coming with me to the signing which is a huge shocker providing that he hates their guts. Yah. I know what you're thinking a directioner and a anti-direction together, well we see past that and couldn't be happier. But to tell you the truth he hasn't been himself lately, for the past months he's been obnoxious and mean and his attitude today is beyond recognition. On the way to the singing I put in 1D cd to get pumped up for the signing but he yelled at me to shut it off and took the cd and threw it out the window. If he didn't want me to play music, he could have said that instead of yelling! After this it's all went downhill, he told me that I looked like a clown and said that he can't stands the fact that I got all dressed up for some British pricks. By the end of the car ride I thought the torturous words were over, but they followed me to the line. Not only was he hurting me but he was also embarrassing me. At this point I felt complete worthless and to tell you the truth I just wanted to run away. As we got close I noticed only a couple people were in front, the line has completely diminished.


	2. Chapter 2

At this point he started screaming at me saying the I'm a fucking whore and that I'm a piece of shit and that he doesn't want to be with an ugly cunt! He did it he completely destroyed me, in front of everyone, for everyone to see. Then he walked away and that when I realized he's gone and he never coming back. I felt my purse slide of my hand I stood there in complete shock, I couldn't believe that this had happened, the lover of my life just ripped my heart out and stomped all over it. I had to leave, had to get away I picked up my purse and ran as I ran I could feel the stares of bystanders. I went behind the signing and sat in complete quiet and emptiness, I sat on this old wooden bench and next thing I know tears were pouring down my face. This was the first time I cried in a long time I heard someone walking over but I was too sad and embarrassed to look and see. Next thing I know arms were wrapped around me and holding tight, I kind of thought it was Chris but the hug was more sensational and felt real and I knew somehow from that moment that he didn't care about me! At this point I didn't care who it was, without looking a curled into his arms and cried on his shoulder. I know it a little weird to be crying on strangers shoulders but at this point I was completely wrecked, after what felt like an hour I bundle up the courage to find out who this quiet stranger was. I looked up just a little to see beautiful blonde curls. I suddenly got chills could this be Niall, no way why would he want to waste his time with me I'm just a plain Jane, no one special at all.


	3. Chapter 3

I needed to verify that this was not Niall and that I was freaking out for no reason, I slowly looked up to be blown away by those giant sapphire eyes. Holy shit it is Niall, Niall horan from one direction is holding me in his arms. I finally found my words that have been lost since the car ride and said "thank you" he looked into my eyes and said "no problem, what got him so mad to scream at a beautiful girl like you." "I don't know he just... I don't really feel beautiful or pretty, I feel like a piece of garbage." I replied. "You shouldn't let him bring you down like that, you are in fact one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen amongst the fans. He is dumb for doing that to you and for letting you go." he demanded, I was shocked I said " never has a guy ever tell me this, I mean sure they said I was amazing and beautiful but none of them has ever had that tone of complete sincereness." then I asked kind of rudely "why are you single, how could anyone not want to be with you, I mean your sweet, kind, gorgeous and you have just about the biggest heart in the world." I continued " I mean you could have just ignored me but you didn't you wanted to comfort me , why?" he gazed up at the sky then responded " to be honest I had my eyes on you from the moment you walked through that gate, and then I saw what happened and couldn't believe what I seen, then you ran off and after all the fans left, I felt like I had to check on you."


	4. Chapter 4

after a long paused he said " hey you never told me your name" I smiled then said " Emily" he smirked then said " so Emily, you hungry" I smiled and said "yah" "good" he said "hope you like Nando's" I smiled and followed him. And asked "what's Nando's" he turn around and looked at me with a shocked expression and said " you haven't live until you had peri-peri chicken" I wondered what peri-peri was but decide not to ask because I don't want to sound like a nuisance. After getting into the car I asked "what about the boys" he replied "oh... They went back to the hotel because they're completely Knackered" "what does Knackered mean" I asked "um... It's like to be tired or restless" "oh" I replied. I couldn't believe it but I was actually starting to feel a lot better and as he talked to me, it's like the pain went away, like his sweet Irish voice is mending my broken heart and putting the pieces back together. On the way to Nando's we talked a lot, talked about him, me, life and the mysteries. I never had this type of connection with a guy before; it was like he was my soul mate. As we pulled up and got out of the car Niall said "are you ready for the best chicken you ever had" I glanced at the restaurant, then back at him and replied "I think so."


	5. Chapter 5

Right before we walked throughout the door I said "aren't you worry about anyone recognizing you and crowding you" "no, I got you to protect me" he said with a smirk. "I don't think I'll be much help" as we walk on through I noticed that the restaurant wasn't that crowded I ordered the Chicken breast burger with a side of rice and he got the half chicken meal with rice and fries. As we walk to the car I state how crazy those prices are then he says with a grin "trust me it worth it." the smell of the food was overwhelming the car and I couldn't wait to eat. Niall stopped at a lake and we walked to this little grassy spot under a tree and ate our meals. Niall was in complete shock! He said " I never seen a girl eat a burger like that in my life" then I said with a sarcastic " what wrong with that" "oh... Nothing I actually find that quite attractive." as he said those words I couldn't help but blush! "Aw you're so cute" he said looking into my eyes. After our meal we just sat there and decided to watch the sun set, it began to become quite chilly so he offer we snuggle "to conserve body heat" he said ,so I sat in his lap as he was leaning against the tree, he wrapped his hands around me like he had done before, in a comforting way. As the sun set we talked some more "so Niall when was your first kiss" he looked off into the clouds then said " to be honest I never had a first kiss" I turned to look at him " you never had a first kiss" " not a real first kiss and to be honest I was hoping, maybe you could... Be my first kiss." he said hesitively.


	6. Chapter 6

I blushed a little then turned around "it would be an honor." We slowly made our way towards each other and when our lips touched it was like... I don't even know, kind of like one of those 5 gums commercial, it was like the most amazing sensation. That's pretty much the only way I could describe this kiss. As we pulled away he mumbled "wow" I couldn't help myself but laugh and as I laughed he started to laugh, I can't even tell you how long we laugh. As it got darker he asked if I wanted to meet the boys I said sure thing. On the drive there, I sarcastically said " it really sucks being single" he smiled and said " so your braking up with me" I giggled then answered "well you never officially asked me out." he paused for a second then pulled over in the side of the road. "what are you doing I asked" he just smiled and got out of the car and motioned me to come with him. I got out of the car and walked toward him, I followed his eyes which surprisingly were still as bright as they were when we met. He was looking at the moon and how it reflected on to the water, it was a full moon tonight, big and bright. Then he turned to me got on one knee and said "Emily will you make me the luckiest man in the world and be my girlfriend." I was in shock, this was like from one of those movies, I realized he was waiting for an answer so I looked into those sea blue eyes and said " of course I will" he smiled and stood up, looked into my eyes and leaned in for our second kiss. As our lips touch I felt that unexplainable feeling again and just lost me in the kiss. As we pulled away he gave me one of the famous Niall hugs and held me close. I could feel his heart beat through his chest; it reminded me of one of those big drums, that's how powerful it felt. As we hugged I rubbed my fingers through his sun blazes hair. I don't know why but that really just made everything at ease.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally we released and walked back to the car. Both of us having that feeling you get when you know you're with the right one. When we got to the hotel I ask " are you sure now's a great time, aren't they all tired" he looked over at me with a smile and said " and miss the opportunity to let them meet my girlfriend" I blushed then he said " and besides they may be tired but they're all up all night" I laugh at his cute reference to the song and followed him in. When he opened the door I was excited by what I saw. Harry who was in nothing but boxers was watching something on TV Louis and Zayn were across the Room playing cards and Liam was in the kitchen. These were the people I was going to be with for a lot of my days. As I walked in they all stared at me and smiled, "so Niall the is the damsel in distressed that you've rescued" Liam said with a grin. Niall blushed as Zayn came over to give me an official greeting "hi, I'm Zayn; nice to meet you" he said with a smiled that was both welcoming and friendly" hi I'm Emily." "Emily, that's a lovely name" yelled Louis" "thanks" I said shyly. I guessed Harry picked up on it because he said "aw looks she shy" as he said that I couldn't help but laugh. Niall took off my coat and showed me around the apartment, which I must say is much nicer than my house. "So how long are you guys going to be in Washington" "um... For 3 more weeks, then we're off to Florida" he said slowly, I could tell he really want to stay with me but that the life of a celebrity. "So" he said "you want to hang out."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sure sounds like fun" I smiled, we walked back to the living room to find everyone on the couch " come" Harry demanded " we're watching finding Nemo, it just started" I was surprised they all got together to watch Nemo, Niall grabbed my hand and leads me onto the couch. I sat in between him and Louis, after a couple minute of the movie I felt someone touching my hair. I spot Louis right in the acts, but he continues, Niall notices and Louis says "she has such soft hair" "does she now" Niall responded and he reaches to feel my hair" what conditioner do you use, your hair is amazing." "Hush guys this is my favorite part, fish are friends not food" Harry recited I laugh and as I laughed they all got to hear my little snort. As I did this I automatically blushed, all the boys looked at me and laugh. "That the cutesy thing I ever heard" Niall said as he kiss my forehead and continue laughing. As everyone calmed down we all got really into the movie, at the end I believe everyone was pretty tired. As everyone getting up Niall pops the question "you want to sleep over" "sure, but where would u sleep" I asked curiously? "With me silly...unless you don't want to." oh my god I'm about to go to bed with Niall Horan. "Ok I'll sleep with you" I said smiling "good" he replied as he picked me up and carried me to the room. His room was small and pretty neat. I laid down in the bed and waited for him to come out of the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

As I stared into space I heard him say "I hope you don't mind I don't wear a shirt to bed" " oh, that's fine" I giggled "what's so funny" he asked "nothing" I said as I continue giggling. As he made his way to the bed I asked in a serious tone "I'm going to need help Niall" "why" he respond with a look of worry on his face. "because I'm not going to have any place to stay, since me and Chris broke up he probably kicking me out the house and I don't know what to do." I said tearing up. Coming closer " he said don't worry about anything, I'm going to take care of you, if you lose your cloth I'll buy you new ones, if you need somewhere to stay, you're staying with me." He was holding me close now " I won't let nothing bad happen to you" he said as he wiped my tears away. "Then can you come with me tomorrow to get some of my stuff, before it gets destroyed." "Absolutely" he responded. "Now let's get some sleep, you really need it" he leaned over and gave me one last kiss of the day this one was different more of a soothing kiss, because after, I was able to clear my mind and sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up, I found myself staring at those beautiful blonde curls. I couldn't help myself but to play with them. As I twirled my fingers through them I watched as he turned over to face me. He opened his eyes and as he did they met mine. "Good morning beautiful" he said with his morning voice "good morning" I replied as I moved in for a kiss. As we lay in bed I ask "so what's for breakfast" "...well whatever you want, we have pancakes, French toast, eggs, cereal." "Hmmm I think I'll have cereal" I stated, " okay, so do you want to eat now, then, go and get your stuff." I almost forgot, Laying here in bed, with him, is magical, it's like all my worries disappeared. "Okay" I said as we got up and walked into the kitchen. He showed me my choices; I picked coco puffs because it's one of my favorite cereals. After he made me a bowl and as I started eating he said "I'll be right back" I nod my head and continue eating. Next thing I know I see Harry naked butt walk into the kitchen and open the refrigerator. I couldn't help but laugh and as I did he says "what's wrong" "dude, your naked." Harry looks down and then back at me "sorry, not use to having girls in the apartment." "its okay" I said hoping that he would go and put some pants on. Eventually he did and as soon as he left Niall walked in. " I saw Harry naked" I couldn't help but to say" "yeah, you'll get used to it sooner or later" he smirked then poured himself a bowl and sat down next to me. "So when you want to go" he asked me "I don't know" " the sooner the better" he states. "I know it's just I'm kind of scared of what to find when I get there." "It's going to be alright, whatever it is our going to be alright, in going to be there with you, I promise I will take care of you." I smile and give him a kiss and I hear "vas happening" as zayn struts into the kitchen. He looks at us and says "aw aren't you guys so cute" I blush at Niall who was also blushing. Liam is next to walk in and says "good morning" I repeat his greeting and continues eating. Harry walks in next with pants on after our morning greet. He gives me a blush smile then opens the fridge. Louis walks in last and say good morning as he grabs Harry's bum. I couldn't believe I was eating breakfast with One Direction. As everyone settle down eating their breakfast me and Niall finished and we started getting ready to go. Since I didn't have anything I waited for him to freshen up and get ready. As I sat on his bed I thought of all the possibilities that could happen.

A) Chris didn't go home and my stuff isn't destroyed

B) Chris went home but didn't touch my stuff yet

C) He's home, all my stuff is destroyed and he's angry

Thinking about all the possibilities made me feel kind of scared; I couldn't bare the fact that I might actually see Chris again. Niall came out the bathroom wearing his sweats and a green hat and shades to hide. Even though he was wearing this it was still pretty obvious it was him because of his curls. "How I look" he asked "pretty damn good" I replied. He laugh then said "so... you ready" I sighed then said "yea" as we walk to the door. "See you later" Harry screamed "see you later" I responded.


	11. Chapter 11

As we got in the car and started driving my tension started building and I feel a thick amount of butterflies in my gut. I guess Niall could tell because he says "don't worry, everything going to be fine, we'll just be in an out." I really wanted to believe that but in my head I just had this strange  
feeling...that something bad was going to happen. When we got out of the car and walked around  
the corner, the first thing I see is boxes filled with my stuff. I saw that all my clothes were completely  
shredded and everything of mine, completely ruined, I was devastated. Niall  
approached and stared at the box in disbelief. "How could someone be so  
immature a mean hearted" he says with a hint of anger in his voice. "Everything is completely ruined, my cloths, my jewelry, even the most precious thing that I have." It was an old frame but lasted all these years and in the frame was a picture of my dad, the only picture that there was of him. The picture my mom gave me to keep with me forever, the picture that meant everything to me. I didn't think that Chris could be so cruel. I stare at the picture and Niall says "is that your dad" I sigh then respond "yeah my mom gave it..." I couldn't finish, all the nervousness, tension caught up with me. I start to cry, Niall grabs me and hold me close. I hold him close and let it all out onto his black hoodie. Next thing I know the red corvette pulls up from around the corner, as I turn, my eyes met with his, his dark brown eyes, pits of darkness and despair. Niall feels me tension up and sees the man that crushed my heart. I knew with Chris being the way he is that we had to go. I  
grab Niall and try to get to the car before Chris gets out but it's too late. "I had a feeling you would come, you ungrateful bitch" the word were like poison daggers thrown at my back. I could feel Niall's arm tense up. He turned around to stare the devil right in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chris saw Niall's move and tensed up all well. The worst I could imagine was about to happen. "You shouldn't treat her like that, she deserves more respect" Niall says. "I'll treat her anyway I like" Chris declares. "Chris what did I ever do" I yell," shut the fuck up you dumb bitch, you know exactly what you did." I have no idea what he was saying, I been so good to him from the day we started dating to the day he hurt me. "Don't talk to her like that" Niall yells". "Oh yeah, well what at you going to do about" Chris yells. Niall takes a step forward, I get in front of him "Niall you don't have to do this, let's just leave" I looked him in the eyes hoping we could just leave. But then Chris said "yah listen to that stupid bitch." Niall tenses up even more, Chris see this and comes closer, "you got something you want to do." I can see the anger in Niall's eyes, he was fuming. Chris continuously taunts him, tempting him to make the first move. Niall stands his ground ready for whatever Chris is planning. Next thing I know both of them are on the ground, I didn't even see what happen, and it was so fast. I see Niall trying to hold Chris down as Chris try's punching him over and over. Finally Chris gets hits in, one after the other, I don't know what came over me, I felt adrenalin pumped and charged at Chris, knocking him off at Niall "enough" I screamed. Chris gets up and stormed over to me, when he got close enough he pushed me and says "you stupid bitch." I couldn't believe that he actually put his hands on me. As I glanced up with obscured vision from my tearing eyes, I could see a blurred Chris on the ground holding his face. I look over to see Niall's hand reaching for me. I grab it and stand up; he walks me over to the car and opens the passenger door for me. As we drove away I see Chris stand up and stare with anger. I was too shocked to look at Niall; I could only see his right hand which clenched mines tight. He ask "are you okay" I can hear the slight sorrow in his voice. He was trying to be brave for me. "Yeah, I'm just...just in shock; I never thought that Chris would ever take it to this level." The rest of the car ride was quiet, beside for the sniffles from my nose. As we parked I look up at him and was shocked by what I saw. "Oh my god Niall you're bleeding". He looks into the mirror and was surprise to see the trickle of blood down his face. "Come on let get you inside" I say rushing him inside the house. As I walk him to the bathroom I grabbed the tissue and held it under the water and rubbed his face, slowly wiping the blood away. I put a bandage over is cut cheek and gave him a kiss. "Thank you" I said as I put the bandages away, "no thank you, you are the greatest thing that ever happen to me." "Even though we been dating for two days, I feel something really special with you." I didn't know what to say, Chris has never made me feel like this.


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't say anything but tear up, he looked up at me and smile then stood up. He came closer and looked into my eyes. As he did he wiped my tears and hugged me, I got this feeling from the hug that i can never get over. Especially because how comforting his hugs are. He buries his head into my shoulder and holds me tightly around the waist. I can't even tell you how long we stood there hugging. It felt so magical, so perfect, I felt like I could hug him forever. When he release I felt calm and relaxed, we walked over to the couch and sat down. "Where are the boys" I asked just realizing that we were alone in the house. "I don't know they might have gone out to eat, speaking of eat are you hungry." "Yeah," "what are you hungry for" he ask making his way to the kitchen. "Um... Whatever you have." I sat listening as he shuffled around in the kitchen. About ten minutes later he comes out with two plates. My eyes liked what they see; he made rice and beans with chicken and some kind of sauce. "What kind of sauce is this" "teriyaki" he replied. After our meals we cuddled on the couch trying to ease the pain of what happened earlier. He curled his fingers through my hair as I laid on his chest, listening to his warm and comforting heartbeat. I never felt so close to someone as I felt to  
him. There is just something about him that different from everyone else. I started to drift off slowly entering the world of sleep; I think he was to because the twirling stopped. When I woke up Niall was still sleeping, his head was tilted to the side facing the kitchen, his hand gently placed around my waist. Niall was like a pillow so comfortable, so soft. You could tell he was the cuddling type by the way he holds you in his arm tight but gentle. In a way he's declaring that I'm his without saying it. I liked this a lot about him, everything he did was completely comforting and how he knows exactly what to do, it was just something I really needed. I decide I should probably wake him up, I was hungry and I know he would be too. I gently nudged his shoulder and he came to life, slowly lifting his eye lids.


	14. Chapter 14

As he did he looked at me and smile "hello beautiful" he says "hello" I reply with a grin. "You hungry?" I asked him as I leaned up. "Yah, how'd you know" he says stretching "because you're always hungry" I say with a giggle. I looked at the time and it was eight o clock, we slept for four hours. I walked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat as I am I ask "hey where are the others" "um... Oh Harry texted, he said they got stuck in traffic, but that was an hour ago." " yeah the interstates get really bad around that time, so what you hungry for..." "Actually text Harry, see if they're hungry too I'll cook." "You're going to cook for all of us?" "Yeah, sure why not, I'm in the cooking mood." I said as I poked him in the stomach, he laughed then tickle me and showed me my choices for the meal. I decided to cook macaroni and cheese with barbecue chicken. Halfway through cooking the absent boys arrived. First Louis, then Harry, then Zayn and lastly Liam. "Whatcha cooking" asked Harry, "dinner" I responded. "You're cooking dinner for all of us" Zayn asked "yup." "Niall, your girlfriend is awesome" yelled Harry. "I know" Niall resounded, then kissed me on my head. "Niall! What happened to your face" Liam asked "I got into a fight with her ex-boyfriend, a real douschbag that guy is." Niall says. "Well as long as you're alright" Liam says. As we settle down to eat, I say "thank you for welcoming me in and making me apart of the direction family." The boys all blushed and laughed at my little toast, the I sat down and we ate. "Wow you should cook for us more often, this is so good" Liam says "yes, it taste very good" Louis agrees. "She's definitely a keeper" Zayn says as he takes a sip from his glass. I couldn't help but blush, it felt so good to be in a place where I'm wanted and welcomed in. After dinner we all recoiled ourselves to the couch to watch a movie. "Let watch something scary" Harry said smiling. Everyone agree, Liam flipped through the scary movies and we decided on Insidious. The movie scared me to the point where I was burying my face into Niall's chest hiding at almost every scary part. By the time the movie was over I was practically in his shirt. "That was pretty scary" Liam's says." "You're telling me, I'm finally able to breathe." laughter from the boys broke out and I couldn't help but join in. "We got you something Emily" Zayn says grabbing bags from behind the couch. He pulled out a pair of pokadoted fetes pajamas, two pairs of shirts, a pair of shorts and pants and shockingly underwear. I couldn't help but cry it kind of left my mind what happened today and I realized how much the boys actually cared about me. "Aw, don't cry" Harry says as Niall rubs my back. "how did you guys know I needed clothes" I ask wiping away the tears. "Niall texted me and told me to pick up some cloth, the pokadoted fetes pajama was his idea" Louis says. "Thank you guys so much...you don't understand how much I appreciate this.". I got up and hug the four boys who bought me the cloth and when I finally got to Niall, I looked deep into those sea blue eyes and said "thank you", then kissed him. After that I wanted to try on my pajamas, I never wore fetes pajamas before, so I was kind of excited. "Um...Niall can you come with me to the room" I blushed "I'm scared" the boys laugh and Niall march over and said "it would be an honor". He walked to his room and stood outside the room to I was changed. When I walked out I heard Niall chuckle "what" I ask giggling myself "nothing" he responded walking me back to the living room. When the boys says me, they couldn't help but laugh, "what so funny" said giggly "I think I look good in this", "me too" Niall agreed. As the clock struck 12:34 Niall was already in bed waiting for my arrival. When I climbed into bed Niall pulled me closer into his chest and kissed my forehead "why are you so perfect" he asked. I thought for a minute them said "because I'm with the perfect guy" then I lifted my head, kissed him then slept.


End file.
